


Baring It All

by prettyboyhwall



Series: Aesthetic Photo Shoot [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyhwall/pseuds/prettyboyhwall
Summary: Harry sets out to get the perfect fall photo.Prompt: 8. Bare Branches





	Baring It All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 8. bare branches

Harry resists the urge to stamp his foot down on the ground like a child. Instead he settles for crossing his arms. He does wish though that Louis would stop laughing at him.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Louis manages to say in between breaths. 

 

“Can you stop now?” Harry’s lower lip juts out into a pout. 

 

For a good minute Louis stops before he falls into a fit of giggles. All Harry wanted was an aesthetic photo shoot in the park. He didn’t expect for the trees to be bare. 

 

Louis places a kiss to his cheek. “Aw, baby, we’ll make do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you liked it please kudo and comment! And if you can, please [reblog this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/178350004507/harry-sets-out-to-find-the-perfect-fall-photo-with) !


End file.
